Forgotten Past, Unknown Future
by darkwolf-of-night
Summary: Kisara receives a birthday present that takes her and friends to another world that seems really familiar but she has never been there. After finding her dream guy and learning that she is the lost daughter of a past hokage will she end up losing it all


Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Naruto or the characters, but Satara and Kisara and other OC that will later be in the story are mine as is the plot which I hope is original if not please let me know who or what I copied it from.

Chapter 1: A happy Family

It was a beautiful day in Konoha where everyone in the village was at peace. This was a rare day indeed due the conflict that raged just beyond the village gates. As Satara stood on the roof of the Hokage tower, she looked out over the village. Closing her eyes she soaked in the sun. On top of the tower the world seemed to be perfect. After taking a deep breath Satara released it in a smile as she felt drops of water fall on her up turned face. Putting over her eyes, Satara turned around laughing at the one who was causing the small shower.

"Tobi must you always rain on my parade?"

Smiling Tobirama stopped the water and walked up to Satara giving her a quick kiss and hug. Holding her against him and looking out over his home he could not help but smile.

"So my beautiful wife, why are you hiding away up here if I may ask?"

"I am not hiding I just came up here to enjoy this wonderful weather, but I guess I should have checked the weather." Satara smiled up at Tobirama as he laughed.

"Oh I see, well next time you should bring an umbrella for those surprise showers."

Now laughing herself Satara pushed away from her husband and ran a hand through her long black hair and smiled. Looking down at Satara, Tobi could not help but be drawn into her blue-violet eyes when she looked up at him.

"Well I guess I will just have to stand under a tree next time, isn't that right Hashirama." Satara replied when she noticed Tobirama's older brother standing at the entrance of the stairs that led to the roof.

"I suppose that is true Tara." Hashi grinned

Tobirama now looked over his shoulder to see his brother standing there smirking at the couple.

"You should not use your jutsu to pull pranks Tobi."

"Would you relax a little, I wasn't doing anything big just having some fun."

"Yes please don't be too hard on him Hashi, he was just playing around that's all."

Hashirama just shook his head at the two, "Well if you are done playing your games then, we have a meeting to attend to Tobi."

With a sigh Tobirama hugged Satara again then stepped away from her as he turned to face his brother. Satara gave a small smile as she watched the two disappear down the stairs.

It was later that day as she walked through the village. Satara noticed a group of small children playing outside the ninja academy and as she looked at each of the children her heart swelled with pride and hope because she knew that the future of the Hidden Leaf village was bright.

Today was graduation exam day at the academy and Satara noticed that at the entrance were many parents waiting for the kids to come out. A boy around the age of 12 sat on a swing that hung from a tree just outside the main entrance of the school.

"Well if it isn't young Sarutobi, how are you doing today?"

Sarutobi looked up to see lady Satara smiling down at him. He could not help but blush slightly at her beauty. She was known not only as a great ninja but also as a kind and caring person. Being Tobirama sensei's wife Sarutobi always saw here around Hokage tower and at the training grounds. She was of average height being 5' 6" with a toned body that was tanned due to all the time she spent outside. With long black hair that shined in the sun and deep blue-violet colored eyes it was easy to see why Tobirama sensei married her.

"I'm doing okay my lady just waiting for Homura sense we are suppose to go meet up with sensei at the training grounds soon."

"Oh I see well your sensei should just be getting out of a meeting so now would be the time best for training."

Sarutobi nodded and then looked up as he heard the schools' main door open. He stood up and dusted himself off as he seen his teammate exit the building followed by a group of young students that had just finished the final exam. Homura seen Sarutobi and nodded, "Well I have to go my lady but it was good talking and I will see you around," and with that he ran off down the road following after Homura.

Satara waved as he left and it was then she felt a small hand grab her own. Looking down at her side she gave a big smile to her young daughter Kisara.

"Guess what mommy, guess what." The little seven year old said jumping up and down.

"Umm could it be that you will be coming back to the academy tomorrow because you have to take the exam again," Satara said with a hint of mischief in her voice as she. She knelt down in front of Kisara smiling.

"No mommy. I passed the exam see look I got my headband."

At that Kisara held up the headband that had been presented to her after passing. I t had the symbol of a spiral leaf engraved on metal pinned to a blue cloth. She was still jumping up and down with joy at her achievement.

"I can't wait to show dad and uncle Hashi, do you think that they will be proud of me mom?"

"Of course they will dear. You have done extremely well. So have they told you who you sensei and teammates are yet?"

"No we will find out tomorrow morning then spend the rest to the day getting to know each other."

Nodding Satara started walking toward the Hokage tower. Kisara was in such a rush that she didn't even bother to grab her bag from the ground as she started to run toward the tower. Picking it up Satara couldn't help but smile.

"Well let's get go home then and show off your new headband my little ninja."

Laughing Kisara ran back to her mother and grabbed her hand. Pulling her mother by the hand they raced back toward their home at the Hokage tower. Some things where just too perfect to be real today.

Well that is it for this chapter please review and let me know if you want me to continue and what you like about it. It starts off slow and the main story is and will be about Kisara and Gaara, this first part here is just the starter.


End file.
